Sasuke The Cat
by hateddearly
Summary: Oh Kiba you tricksy lil dog boy you, you turned Sasuke into a cat! What's a cat to do especially when your secret crush is your new owner.


Me: WOOT! So I haven't updated What Does Not Kill You in awhile

Sasuke: So why are you posting this?

Me: It's something old I wrote and I thought I'd share, SENIOR PROJECT DONE By the by.

Sasuke: She got a B.

Me: I did indeed get a B which stands for best.

Sasuke: More like loser.

Me: Don't make me sic Gaara on you.

Gaara: Grr

Me: Thanks love, anywayz say the disclaimer Sasuke.

Sasuke: Fine, hateddearly doesn't own the anime Naruto or any of it's characters. She did however write this story.

Me: Very good Sasuke you get a cookie.

Sasuke: Kill me now.

Me: Or a razor.

Sasuke: Oh so not funny.

Me: Go be emo with Roxas or Gaara or someone

Gaara: Don't stick me with log boy, I'll have to kill him.

Me:-sweatdrops- Onto the story then

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Sasuke The Cat

'I can't believe this has happened to me, today of all days.' Sasuke thought looking at himself in the mirror putting his paws to his cat ears. Sasuke had been turned into a pint-size, cute, lil black kitten. He felt something hitting the floor, then going back up and he turned his cat head.

'Oh great, I have a tail.' He thought and scratched his head with his hind leg. 'And fleas, what more could go wrong? Why did it have to be today? Damn Kiba-teme and his practical jokes.' Sasuke thought as he ran out of his apartment and down the street to Kibas house and jumping in through the window and landing on the table staring Shikamaru face to face. "Look Shika-kun a cute little kitty." Kiba picked up Sasuke with an evil look on his face. "Put me down and change me back to the way I was!" Sasuke yelled at him but all they could hear was. "Mew meow meow mew meow mrow!" Shikamaru looked up.

"What did you do, and who did you do it to?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's Sasuke! Isn't he a cute kitty!" Kiba said holding out. "It's only a simple transformation potion, Tsunade gave it to me, it'll wear off in a day or two." Kiba said and Shikamaru let his head hit the table.

"Troublesome, I'm to tired for this." He said.

"Don't worry Uchiha! I know just who can take care of you." Kiba said an evil grin on his face and Sasuke glared at him as best he could through his cat eyes. But the best he could muster is slit pupils.

Shikamaru picked up Akamaru as Kiba grabbed his jacket. 'I hope Akamaru bites your dick off, Kiba.' Sasuke thought as Kiba and Shikamaru left the Inuzukas apartment and walked down the street. 'Where is he taking me? I have to get home.' Sasuke thought and suddenly they stopped at a very familiar house. 'On second thought I hope Shikamarus dick falls off! No more long hot nights for you Kiba-teme!' Sasuke thought hissing slightly. "Naruto-Chan!" Kiba shouted as Shikamaru reached up knocking on the door and Naruto opened it blinking his innocent azure eyes.

"Hey guys!" A smile beamed across his face. "Happy birthday Naruto-Chan!" Kiba said shoving Sasuke in Narutos face. The blonde fox stared at the cat for a few moments.

"A kitty! He's so cute!" Naruto said hugging the cat tightly and Sasuke mewled in discomfort. 'Can't breath.' He thought. "He reminds me of Sasuke." Naruto said holding the cat out at arms length. "I mean the eyes." Naruto said kissing the tip of Sasukes cat nose.

'He just kissed me.' Sasuke thought and luckily cats didn't blush because if they did he'd have been beat red. Kiba and Shikamaru snickered under their breath as they walked in.

"Hey Shino, Hinata-Chan, Ino-pig." Shikamaru greeted them and Ino threw a glare his way. "Have you seen Sasuke, he was supposed to come." Naruto said looking down sadly and felt two hands on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Iruka said looking down at him.

"And hey if he isn't, more cake for us." Kakashi grinned.

"Kakashi! I'm trying to comfort him!" Iruka said.

"I'm trying to be truthful." Kakashi said and they glared at each other sparks flying between them. '

'To think they might one day be married.' Sasuke thought sweat dropping. Naruto looked sadly at the kitten. "Oh well...stupid Sasuke-teme, I bet he forgot." Naruto said and Sasuke felt his little kitten heart break.

'I didn't forget, I'm right here! I bought you the most perfect gift to! Please don't be sad Naruto!' Sasuke thought moving in Narutos arms and mewling as he licked Narutos cheek and Naruto giggled.

"Hey, I think we have a party to throw Kitty!" Naruto said and Sasuke mewled purring slightly. The party went on just as it was planned, Naruto blowing out his candles and laughing with his friends but Sasuke watched as Narutos' eyes traveled towards the door as if waiting for Sasuke to show up. But Sasuke never did, because Sasuke was in his lap as Naruto opened his gifts. "Kiba-Chan this is great!" Naruto said holding up his brand new orange fur coat. "I love it thanks!" Naruto said and opened his next present. "Great, Kakashi...a full collection of Icha Icha Paradise." Naruto gave a half hearted smile.

"Glad you like it, volume five is the best." Kakashi winked and Naruto blushed as Iruka bashed him upside the head and Sasuke sighed. 'Pervy Kakashi-Sensei. He doesn't need to be putting those ideas in Narutos head.' He thought climbing up Narutos arm and onto his shoulder staring down as Naruto opened his next present and immediately put the lid back on and Shikamaru smirked. "What the hell is that thing." Naruto asked feeling a nose bleed coming on. 'Oh Shikamaru, come here so I can claw your eyes out!' Sasuke thought his pupils slitting "A vibrator." Narutos nose began bleeding and Hinata quickly handed him a tissue.

"That's not an appropriate gift Shika-chan." Hinata said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well it's until Naruto gets a boyfriend. I mean a man has his needs." Shikamaru said and Naruto glared at him putting down the tissue.

"I don't have those kind of needs." He said and Sasuke licked Narutos cheeks. 'That's my dobe, innocent as always...which could be a bad thing. sigh Sasuke, your like a brother to him, closer, but not that close. Your not even his boyfriend and already you want to bone him.' Sasuke mewled in sadness.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Naruto asked grabbing the kitty and scratching it's ears.

"Maybe it's hungry." Hinata said petting Sasukes back.

'Kill the flea Hinata, kill it! Oh Hinata you are my hero!' Sasuke thought purring. "He likes you!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke smiled on the inside. 'Well at least I can make him smile.' He thought. "Would you like some milk?" Naruto asked and Sasuke meowed. "I guess that's a yes." Naruto said getting up and going to the kitchen. He sat Sasuke on the cupboard and grabbed a shallow bowl and poured a bit of milk inside it.

'Why is the milk so tempting? Ahhh milk.' Sasuke leaned over lapping it up. 'What am I doing?' He thought stopping and looked up to see Naruto leaning on the counter staring at him with wide blue eyes and his chin in his hands.

"Where do you think Sasuke is kitty?" He asked reaching out and scratching behind his ear. Sasuke wanted to cry. His ears drooped. 'I'm right here, I wish I could speak to you.' Sasuke thought. "Weird, it's almost as if your sad to." Naruto said and Sasuke walked over on his little paws to Naruto and rubbed against his face and Naruto giggled picking up the small kitten and rubbing his stomach and Sasuke purred. "I wish Sasuke was here, he probably wouldn't like you though. He'd say 'what is that stupid thing dobe?' He doesn't seem like much of an animal type." Naruto said cuddling to the kitten. Sasuke sweat dropped.

'You have no idea.' He thought and Naruto sighed.

"I wanted him to give me a birthday kiss." He blushed and Sasuke fell over, falling from Narutos arms and crashing to the ground little stars spinning around his kitty head.

"Oh my gosh, kitty are you okay?" Naruto asked picking up Sasuke and cradling the poor kittens body. "I thought cats always landed on their feet. You know I haven't named you yet..." Naruto said holding the cat out at arms length. He squeezed one eye shut and stuck his tongue through his teeth. "Hmmm." He suddenly grinned. "I'll call you Miso, that's my favorite ramen." Naruto grinned and Sasuke mew'd.

'Great he's named me, not only that he named me after food, if I don't turn back into human soon he's gonna neuter me.' Sasuke thought inwardly turning blue at the thought. 'Please don't let Naruto neuter animals.' Sasuke thought as they walked back into the party. Later on that night Naruto was humming as he did the dishes and Sasuke jumped from the chair beside Naruto onto the counter and peered over the dishes and Naruto splashed him and Sasuke wiggled his nose licking his paw and rubbing it on his face. Naruto giggled and pulled back drying off his hands and walking from the kitchen. "Miso!" Naruto called.

'Who the hell is Miso?' Sasuke thought. 'Oh, right that's me.' He jumped down from the cupboard and followed Naruto into his bedroom. 'I can't believe I'm in Narutos bedroom.' Sasuke thought looking around and watched as Naruto began to unzip his green vest and throwing it to the chair and he took off his head band and pulled off his black long sleeved shirt and revealed a white tank underneath. Sasuke watched feeling a nosebleed coming on. He pawed his face. 'You can't watch this Sasuke, it's not right.' He heard Narutos shoes being kicked off and his pants dropping and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in only orange boxers and his white tank top. "I'm gonna take a shower Miso." Naruto told him. "So don't run away." Naruto said as he removed his white tank and his thumbs hooked to the waist band of his pants and Sasukes kitty jaw dropped. Naruto suddenly stopped a blush on his face.

'Why do I feel so embarrassed, it's just a cat.' He thought and Sasuke turned his head away as Naruto smiled slightly in relief as he pulled down his boxers and turned around and Sasuke turned his head and saw Narutos ass and his kitty nose started to bleed.

'Fuck! Cats do have nose bleeds!' Sasuke ran up to Narutos desk and grabbed a tissue with his paw and pawing his nose. It was a half hour later Naruto came out of the shower with a towel on and saw Sasuke cuddled up on the bed his tail wrapped around him. "Aww Miso." Naruto smiled reaching over and scratching his kitten. He got dressed and slid under the covers and Sasuke lifted his head. "I wish Sasuke was here." Naruto whispered. "You would like Sasuke, he's sweet. Even though he acts like a jerk, he's still so...cute." Naruto laughed hugging his pillow.

'He's acting like a school girl, he just turned 18.' Sasuke thought with a smile on his face in his mind. Naruto still remained his cute innocent self even after all these years. His bright warming smile, and his big blue eyes, and golden blonde hair that was still as messy as it ever was. He was a sight to see, no wonder the Uchiha child adored him so. 'My dobe.' Sasuke thought smiling inwardly. 'And he likes me back.' He grinned in his mind and stretched out.

"I mean...but he'd never like me back though, but maybe. My last birthday he gave me this." Naruto pulled out a necklace that had half of an eternity symbol. "It looks dumb now but when we put it together...I dunno, it's like saying we're friends forever." Naruto said and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. "He left...a long time ago...it broke my heart. He was my best friend..." Naruto whispered tears coming into his eyes.

'I'm so sorry Naruto.' Sasuke thought wanting nothing more then to hold him.

"But then he came back." Naruto said springing up and Sasuke bounced up. "MROWR!" His claws extended as he landed on the bed. 'His ADD can give someone a heart attack.

"He apologized and everything and he was the same Sasuke...not crazed by revenge. He was truly sorry, and he was saddened by what he did. He promised that he'd take care of me, he'd protect me no matter what, he promised he'd never leave me again." Naruto said his hands folded with a blush on his face. "It was then that I knew I loved him." Naruto whispered and Sasuke reached out putting a paw on Narutos knee.

'I meant every word of it, Naruto I love you to. I wish you could hear me!' Sasuke thought and Naruto picked up Sasuke.

"Oh Miso, why didn't he come tonight? Tonight of all nights..." Naruto whispered hot tears stinging his eyes. Sasuke licked Narutos cheek rubbing his face against his and Naruto giggled.

"Your right, that's enough of being sad." Naruto smiled and Sasuke purred.

'I wish I could tell you how much I love you.' Sasuke thought as Naruto lay down and Sasuke lay down beside him purring until Naruto was fast asleep. 'I have to find a way for Naruto to know that I love him, before it's to late.' Sasuke said getting up and jumping off the bed and up to the dresser and out the window. He ran down the street and hopped on top of a trash can spilling it over. He suddenly heard barking behind him.

'Uh oh.' Sasuke thought jumping as three big dogs came running from behind the corner. 'Crap! I'm puppy chow!' Sasuke thought as he raced away and dove into the gutter crouching down low and watching the dogs run away. 'My apartment isn't far from here, I'll have to carry Narutos gift in my teeth, luckily it's small.' He thought racing towards his apartment and jumping onto the trash can and up to his window pulling himself up. He leaned against the glass and it flipped him inside, as he landed on his bed in a ball of fur. 'Now to get his gift.' He ran over and picked up the small box by it's bow and jumped up on his bed and out the window. The next morning Naruto woke up with a tiny present sitting on his stomach and a note that was sloppily scrawled out so much Naruto could barely read it. "Dear Naruto, I am sorry for missing your party. You know how I hate a crowd, but I still wanted to give you this gift. Love Always, Sasuke." Naruto smiled at the love always.

"Miso guess what!" Naruto turned to Sasuke who was fast asleep. "Oh well." Naruto opened his present to reveal a black velvet box. He opened it to find a small silver ring and inscribed into it. "To my one and only dobe, I love you. Always Sasuke." Naruto stared at the ring and bit his lip ready to cry.

"He loves me back! I have to go see him!" Naruto said jumping up and going to the shower. The jump caused Sasuke to spring awake and he groaned holding his head. He felt like he'd been out all night drunk. He looked at the note he crudely wrote, one can only do so much with a cats paw and no thumb. Damn, now he knew how Akamaru felt when Chouji teased the pup about Opposable thumbs. Sasuke lay back down and suddenly felt like he was going to vomit as he grew very hot and he grabbed his hair. "Wait a second...my voice, my hair, my hands!" Sasuke jumped out of Narutos bed and ran to the mirror. "I'm back to normal!" He said jumping up. "Wait a minute..." He looked down.

'I'm COMPLETELY NAKED!' He screamed in his mind and quickly searched for clothes in Narutos drawer. 'Why does the dobe have to be so small!' Sasuke thought and Naruto suddenly walked out of the shower as Sasuke covered himself with a t-shirt. "Sasuke..." Naruto blushed darkly and Sasuke waved at him with his free hand. "Um...why do you have my t-shirt, why are my clothes strewn everywhere, and more importantly why are you standing stark naked in my bedroom?" Naruto asked and Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Funny story..." He began and saw the ring on Narutos finger. "You liked the ring?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked down at it. "Happy birthday, well late birthday." Sasuke smiled and Naruto blushed darkly.

"I love you to!" Naruto said attacking Sasuke bringing them both down to the ground and Naruto rubbed his nose against Sasukes cheek. "I know." Sasuke said sitting up as Naruto sat between his legs, the t-shirt still covering himself. Naruto cocked his head to the side blinking his big blue eyes at Sasuke. "You did?" He asked.

"I mean I had a feeling." Sasuke said scratching behind his head and he put his hands on Narutos shoulders. "Naruto, I love you so much, I have for a long time." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "Me to." He smiled and Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Narutos. It wasn't how he envisioned it at all...it was so much better. Narutos lips were soft and welcoming and so warm as Sasuke parted them with his tongue. He brought him closer as their tongues rubbed against one another's and Sasuke rubbed his hand along the small of Narutos back.

"Your so beautiful." Sasuke whispered as they pulled away and Naruto blushed darkly and hugged him and Sasuke smiled hugging him back. 'Well I guess I owe Kiba one. Without being a cat I never would have known Naruto loved me.' Sasuke thought with a smile.

"Hey...where'd my cat go?" Naruto asked. "Ummm...funny story..."

L Fin

Me: Did you like it?

Sasuke: Yeah not some of your readers want your other story.

Me: I'm working on it. Promise there will be another chappie by the end of this weekend. That way finals and crap'll be over.

Naruto: HOORAY GRADUATION!

Sasuke: Who invited you loser.

Naruto: Sasuke-puppy eyes-

Sasuke: -attacks Naruto-

NaruSasu:-Makes out-

Me: Guys don't do the nasty in front of me!

REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE AND MORE STEAMY GOODNESS FROM SASUNARU FOUNDATION


End file.
